


~ Battling In My End ~

by ShittyLookingStars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? is A Douche But He's your Douche For Some Chapters, Angst, Badass Reader, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Crossover With Another Fandom, F/M, Jealous Sans, Lots Of Monsters Want To Be Your Parents, Love/Hate, Possessive Behavior, Racism, Reader & Sans have PTSD, Reader Had It Rough, Reader Needs a Hug, Sans Being An Asshole, Sans Doesn't Get With Reader Right Away, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, Torture, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyLookingStars/pseuds/ShittyLookingStars
Summary: Caressing the metal plate bolted on your left hand, the engravings of "EXP P890" was still very visible for the whole world to see, much to your shame, anger, and disgust. After being horribly experimented on by the ONCE Royal Genius of the Underground, you were morphed to become the perfect protection for all monsters against your will despite the situation being done under moralful purposes.No one knew of your living existence except for Dr.Gaster, but after his disappearance, the experiments never continued. This just left you to be alone and forgotten with old scars and newfound powers.  Without much of a caretaker, you managed to build up your strength from eating the scraps and rats left for you; this went on for years till you finally decided to leave the lab. Much to your surprise, the whole Underground was empty."Where did everyone go?"~~~~~~~~~~Years later~~~~~~Now, that monsters are free. Frisk is more than willing to redeem themselves of their past mistakes and fight for the happiness all monsters deserve. Completely, unaware of the hardship that will come along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! ShittyLookingStars here! Just to let everybody know, this is my first time writing so please don't judge me too harshly besides that I hope you enjoy~

XX/XX/20XX

The sun was shining brightly and there were some specks of clouds that sprinkled across the sky. The beautiful collache of purple, blue, yellow, and orange had created an amazing view for the rising monsters from Mt. Ebott as they began to make their way out of the mountain.

Sans Prov:

As you inhaled a fresh breath of air, you just let out a small sigh and followed behind the happy bunch of monsters as they looked excitedly at everything. Some monsters even leaped up in the air then proceed to roll amongst the grass while others just started to pick amongst the many different flowers the surface provided. You couldn't really blame them since the Underground only had two types of flowers; the Echo flowers that seem to drown out almost the entire Waterfall area and also the golden flowers King Asgore seems obsessive to collect.

A red and blue blur flew past you which wasn't really surprising since it was just Papyrus running forward to see the surface's other wonders while Undyne just followed right behind him; but really, they were both just being a bit squirrely since they pretty much were just chasing animals.

"HELLO TINY CREATURE, DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND" You heard your little brother say to the bird.

The bird responded by flying away.

"AWWW," Papyrus says disappointedly.

"HAHAHA! PAPYRUS! NO! YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS YOU DORK"Undyne grinned,"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THEM"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO" Papyrus nodded in understanding as he quickly followed behind Undyne as she challenges a duck. Sweat started to code the side of your scalp as you awkwardly watched the two. Debating whether or not you should stop them, shrugging it off you continued your walking. "They'll be fine" you thought.

Suddenly, you heard two shrilled high pitched screams. Immediately, you turn around only to be greeted with a hilarious sight, displayed in front of you was Undyne and Papyrus being chased by a hoard of ducks. You chuckled at the sight. "Yup, they're fine."

Despite, the various things monsters were doing to bask in the sense of freedom. You tried to stay behind a bit lung-er and just let everything sink in.

"How long, is it going to be before Frisk resets everything," You thought tiredly, "Eventually, they'll grow bored and they'll just reset everything"

"It's honestly wasn't the first time, I made it to the surface. I still remember those past timelines so I shouldn't get too attached" you grimace at the thought,"I still remember those times where they would friend and save every monster then bring us to the surface. Only to grow bored and reset everything to where they would only kill some or all monsters to soothe Chara's bloodlust, that sick demon child"

You felt your eye lights go out as blue magic began to flare aggressively from your right socket.

"Frisk is already aware of their powers yet they use it only for their own entertainment, not caring the control they have over other monsters' lives" your phalanges began to clutch and unclutch at this point,"Frisk has already made many different promises from past timelines that they wouldn't use their powers anymore, but in the end, they always breaks them."

"I really shouldn't cut the kid short on this" You sighed, feeling your magic disappearing in wisps"It's not his fault tho, it's really just that dem-"

You were cut off from your thoughts as you felt a slight tug on your sleeve and it was Frisk with a solemn expression.

"Yeah, kiddo" you said, giving your signature smile,"Whatcha need?"

"Sans" Frisk signed sternly "I know what you are thinking about and please stop"

Frisk's hands were shaking now as he continued "Listen, I know what I did in the past is unforgivable and I made you go through something that no one should ever suffer through. Everyone should have something to look forward to every day instead of repeating everything in an endless cycle. Everyone should be able to have their own hopes and dreams which is something I should not selfishly rob them of. Everyone deserves happiness, something that I shouldn't have control of"

Tears were already falling down Frisk's cheek at this point, but he still did not cease his signing "Sans, I am sorry. Please, let me make things right. Let me redeem myself. I promise I am not going to reset anymore, this is the last time and I-I-"

"Kiddo that's enough, you're working yourself to the bones," you said, engulfing the kid in a hug "Plus Tibia-honest with cha, I would much rather you do it with a big smile on your face"

Frisk hugged you tighter. The hug filled Frisk with DETERMINATION.

 

"Hey kid" You say to lift the atmosphere up "Knock Knock"

 

"Who's there?" Frisk signed

 

"Wooden shoe" your grinned began to expand even more

 

"Wooden shoe who?" Frisk signed, a smile began to make its way on his own face.

 

"Wooden shoe like to hear another joke?" You said before bursting into a horrible fit of laughter which Frisk soon join in.

 

"Maybe, this timeline isn't going to be so bad"

 

\---------E̵̢̨͉͓̯̜̤̩͔̯̝̥͍̿̄͋̉̈̆̚͜͝Ŗ̸̛͖̺̯̱̣̇́̔̍̌̏̿́͌̈́̌̋R̷͇̩͓͚̟̜̓́̽͜ͅͅO̵̡͖̞̹̻͑͑̅͌̋̓̀̈̆͋̚ͅR̸͍̠̼̯̭͖͎̜̝̭̝͕̺̱̅̏͠͝͝ͅ-------

 

T̷͖́̀͊͜H̴̡̢̹̥̀͌͋͒̿̿͗͘̚͝I̵̖̘͕̭̋͂̌̊̓͌̔͌S̵̡̮͖̳͚͔̤̪̬͎̺̠͛͊́̿͋͒̆͐̉͗̃̒͠ ̸̡͍̣̄̅T̷̡͖̞̝͉̭͎̯̙̩̄̾͜Ī̷̠͚̻̼͔̫̺̈́̄̓͜M̸̖̫͕̣̱͐͌͆ͅÈ̸̢̡̙͈͖̝̜̳̦̤͚͎̗L̷͔̼͊̂́̿̅̓̂̍̄͘I̸͉͈̩̳̭̽͒̀̀͊̉̂́͊̕̕͘Ñ̶̢̛̊̐̃͘͠͠E̵̢̡̯͍͇̜̟͙͍̯͔̥͖̝̗͌̿͆̑͌̓͒͂̏̉͒̚͝ ̷̨͊͂̐̓̽̅̓̕I̵̧͕̩̫̹͉̫̯͉̘̱̝̹͓̔̾͋̋̂͛͋̍̽̚͝S̸̢̤̰̙̱̩̺̭̉̍͒͊ ̶̡͚̹̺͍̯͓̥͚̩̍͗̓́͒̀̓G̶̡͔̪̭̙̙̠̗̭̜̟̗̭̳̟̅͒͌̋͛̂O̶̢̨̡̥̰̹̘̪͋̃͋́̀̈́͂̕ͅĮ̸̻̹̮̖̞̻̬͉̺̲͉̋̅͂̍́͐͑̌̌͌̌̚̚͠͝ͅN̸̨̖͖͕̘̩̙̆̂̆̓G̴̡̰̥͓͎͖͔͖̟̬͚̭͒͌̿̇̏̓̐͆͊̎͛͘͠͝͠ͅ ̴̧͚̺̤̳̫̺̘̤̠̹͖̟̭̀̾̽̃͑̓̑́̐̉̐͜͝͝T̷̨͎̮̺̤͕̯̯̫͚̻̿͋͂̋̃̅̀̉̕͝O̸̢̫̳̳͙̠̰̝̟̮͇̜͂̎͊́͗̿͗̿̽̀͒̎̌̕ͅ ̸̢̭͓̝͙̩̟̺͔̳͇̱͇͐̽̈́͌̀̊̑̆̄͘͘B̶̦͕͖̰̞̯̺̮̺̦̥͎͍̌̃̕̚Ę̵̻͖͎̙̱̰̖͕̣̮̺̂̍̃̓̈́̃̊͆̓̐͜͠͝ ̴̧̨̻̤̭͍͓̻̼̼͚̈́̓̒̾̄́͊̓̆̒̒̏͘V̵̨̛͉͇̳͋̋̎̈́̌͌̎̅͝Ȅ̵̢͉̦͜R̵̢̞̩͐Ỳ̶̨͙͎͓̲͎͙̈́̓͆̓͆ ̸͈̣̳̻͈̼̗͉̻̣͕͕͕̮̘̈V̶̡̼̪̺̬̟̘̗̈̓͜E̴̡̗̝̮̱̾͊̈́̓͛̈́͊̀̀̒̔͝͠͝ͅR̷̺͙̲̭̮͝Y̴̧̞̗̟͍̫̯̜͉̌͗͒ ̶̧̙̭͉͍̏́̌̌̉̋̃̑̌͗͌̔́D̸̨̛̦̀̾̉̅̎̈́͝͝͠ͅI̷̙̻͈͚̮̬̥͋̓̋̽͊̽̄̈̊̑̒F̶̨̢̧̘͉̬̞̙̗̤͇̥̤̜̍̀F̴͔̬̫̻͔̩͖̹̥͈͔͓̺̿̓̅̇̎̓͂͗̅̏̚͜ͅE̶̼̿̔̒͑͐̾̎̏Ṛ̵̨̬͕͈̗̝̣̝͔͙̈́̔͛͊̉̓́̆̚̕Ë̷̡͕͎͍̣̰̪͔̘̜͔͓̩͜Ṉ̷̝̑̽T̵̨̲̭̜̝̻̍͌͛͋̅̎̓͊̂́͒ ̴̡̭̼̱̻̱͕̘̣̱̼͙͇̏̿͐̌͂̆̑̓̊͛͌͒W̷̛̛̝̘̾̎̊̉͆̆Í̷̝̫̀̾͜͝T̵̨͈̣̭̮̈́͒H̷͍̙̰̳̠͆̆͝ ̶̛͉͓͈̘̮̲͕̈́̒̊͗̑̉̓̈̅̈́͒̈́͜Ḿ̸̠͉̘̌͂͗̾̍́̇̏̃̈͆͠Y̶̨͍̱̭̹̜̫͎̤̽̃͂̏̀͆͜͜ ̸̪̥̥̝̣͓̫̘̈́̄̿̄̔̈̍͌̒́̀͛͋Ḷ̴̢̢̝͚̰̜̯̱͉͂̋͆Į̴͖̖̺̰̃́̇̆̇̌̑̚T̴̨̲͉͓̘̞͙̬̣̙̿͛̿͊Ţ̴̡̛͍̙͙͕̥̭̱̓̅͋͋̎́͜L̶̜̱͂E̶̱̮̱͋̉̏̈͐͛͆͠ ̴̧̧̮̘̜̝̜̹̤͈̰̈́̆͌͛͋̀̔̀̊͘͘͝E̴̡̛͚̻̰̲͎͖̞̞̫̠̼͇̺̝̓̉͛̊͗͗͑̄̈́̚X̸̛̝́̒̑͐͌̏̈͑͊͌͌͘͝P̴̡̬͕̦̐̃͗̆͆̊Ḙ̸͎̞͚̞̋͜R̷̨̟̖̬̰̯͉̤͍͊̈́́͑̋͜Ï̴̧͍̠̮͎͈͚̊̀͒̊͑̓̾M̵̨̢͈̼̙̳̦̱͈̍E̷̜̜̓͂͗̎̑Ṉ̴̦̣͇̃̉́͂̑̋͗͝͝͠Ţ̷̨͖̪͚̼̱̫̽͛̽̍̓́́͜ ̷̡̧̛̛̳͚̦̤̘̞̳͓́͑͌́̎͆Ȯ̶̪̭̅͌͊̎́̈́̽͝U̸̢̨̟̻̹͇̦̲͕̹͖͆͒̋̕͜ͅͅT̴͖̙͕͆.̶̳̪͎̙̗̩͎̤̪̲̙̹̀͂̈́͗͌̀͘͘̕͜

 

\-------------------

Hidden deep within the dark confinements of what's left of Dr.Gaster's lab.

 

 D̸̘̟͍̻̝̥̠̅̏͋̄͑̿̔̃̏͌͘͝͝Ä̷̡̨̞̺̱̖͎͉̹̞́͌̂́͐͒͆̊ͅR̶̝̪͌K̶̨͙̤̦̩̫̳̟̙͇̣̟̪̮̩̏͊̂́͝

D̵̨̧̲̣̦͕͇̱̀̚ͅA̷̤̟̪̠̲͎̺̯͊̀͂̽͒͂̌̚͜R̵͓͈̀̅̆̇̕̕Ķ̸̮̘̤̜̠̭̘̝̰̬̒̽͐̈́̃̀̄́͗̽̋̑͘͘͠ͅE̶̢͖̼̟͈̗͔̻͖̽͊̆͌̄̀̓̌̓̔̓̎͝͠͝R̶̨̢̠̪̺͕̙͍͇͉͙̓̋

Ỷ̵͕̮̞͓̞̹͎̍̿͐͆̎̀͆͛̔̕̚͘͠͠Ë̸̺͙͖̩̟͙͖̘̽̃̄̀̈́͂͂́͑́̑͋ͅT̷̨͈̣̟̪̠̻̜͍̈́̎̃́̽̈̊̒̀̽ ̸̢̠̗̞͖͓̩̬̮̿̈́̈́D̵̨̺̝̰̮̎̂͊̈́̇̈́̿͛͝͠A̵̬͈̞͉̤̹͇͂̏̈́̒̊͌͌R̸̨̨̡̪̘̪̥͎̎K̸̖̦̜͖̼͙͚̲͙̖͚̍̔̿̔̏̈̋̂̈̾̍͌̕̚͜͝ͅͅE̵̢̲͚̭̬̗̩̍͌̋̒̀̄̄̋͌̅̓͊͂̑̚Ṛ̴̡̡̮͕̙͍̤͔̰͕̺̗̲̱̇͐͝

 

 

(Y/n) Prov:

Silence filled the cell. You sighed by this and just leaned back on your bed; accepting it. You honestly lost track of time, but with the situation, you are in knowing the time of day isn't necessary. You really didn't have much to do down here, but reflect on your life.

Disgusting. That was the only word that crossed your mind as you allowed your fingers to lightly trace over your own worn-out scars. You flinched at the memory.

\--------

"Don't worry, my little experiment" the voice cooed,"This will only hurt more if you keep on struggling"

 

You kept pulling on your restraint."Stop this!" you managed to yell from your dried throat"Why are you doing this? Do you know who my parents are? Asgore and Toriel will have your head"

 

Your words didn't seem to phase him but instead made him laugh a bit disturbingly.

 

"Oh, that's where you are wrong, my dear. The Royal family is off by the royal garden mourning over the lost of their third child" Dr.Gaster was practically smirking at this point. "Also, to answer your question, yes. I do know who your parents are. A spineless and mushy bunch who have no idea about the scientific discoveries that could be drawn from you. They don't understand the potential and power you have. As for the King and Queen having my head, they won't because they need my me alive for the knowledge I contain"

Gaster took a step back from you, to see what expression you were making but instead of giving him a feared look, you gave him one of the most deadliest glare. This only caused him to squeal before he said "See, I knew I made the right choice. You are the perfect vessel to this project!"

 

"Now, be a good girl and hold still" he said before plunging the needle into your purple soul, filling it with it's unknown contents. This caused you to thrash even more before you accidently knocked the surgical table, it's equipment falling over and penetrating your tender skin. Crimson was now visible.

 

"Look at this mess." Gaster irritatedly sighed"Take this as a lesson to listen to me"

 

He left your bleeding figure on the table, as he went to go retrieve some medical supplies. Tears started to cascade down your cheek as you began to whimper in pain. Before Gaster shut the metal door of his lab, you managed to hear him muttered "How troublesome"

\--------

Anger began to bubble up inside you, the faint glow of your purple magic began to dangerously wisp around you as dark thoughts began to cloud your mind. You felt a little shock from the collar around your neck and that's when you just let out a frustrated huff as you tried to maintain your magic. Sometimes, you forget that you have this stupid collar on. The purpose of this collar was to not only correct your "habits" on attacking the skeleton monster since your new purpose of your existence was now to protect and secure all monsters but it also to help maintain your magic.

 

After the disappearance of Dr.Gaster, it left you having to survive on scraps and whatever tiny critter that managed to lose its way in the lab. You weren't the only experiment in the lab, there were also amalgamates here. Surprisingly, these experiments were done by a different scientist but you try my best to ignore them and just isolate yourself in your old cell, but lately, food has started to become scarce and instead of the sounds of pained voices, dragging, falling equipment; the lab just has been silent. There wasn't much left in the lab so maybe it was about time you leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, this is my first time using Archive so yeah, my writing skills are not the best so wehh ;~;


End file.
